O acordo
by vihctoria
Summary: Regina aceita fazer um acordo com Emma em troca de recuperar as memórias perdidas de Camelot, mas não estava preparada para o que a Dark Swan quer em troca. Contexto da 5ª temporada. Dark Swan. 18. Fanfic publicada no Nyah Fanfiction com o mesmo nome.


Noite!

A fic foi marcada como Mature por conter relação sexual explícita e vocabulário ''não adequado''. Se não é seu tipo de história, sugiro que não leia.

Se passa na quinta temporada, com a Dark Swan, ignorando o plot ruim que os escritores escreveram. Total e completamente SwanQueen.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**O acordo.**

Emma estava sentada no sofá de couro preto com as pernas cruzadas e os dedos da mão direita fazendo pressão entre as têmporas. Havia uma garrafa de whisky pela metade na mesa de centro, acompanhada de dois copos, embora ela estivesse sozinha. Ao lado, a jaqueta de couro estava jogada displicentemente sob uma das poltronas, e a lareira crepitava, as chamas dançando como nunca antes. O cenário era pouco acolhedor, porém, porque a magia negra escapava de todos os seus poros e deixava o ambiente frio. Além disso, a paciência dela havia finalmente acabado. Emma se levantou com um movimento gracioso e se serviu de mais uma dose de whisky, esquecendo-se naquela noite que ela odiava o amargo da bebida. Sentir o álcool queimando sua garganta era essencial para não perder o controle de vez.

Escutou uma batida firme na porta, e antes que pudesse desviar os olhos da lareira, alguém entrou no cômodo.

− Swan! – Os lábios da loura se curvaram automaticamente em um sorriso, e ela se virou com os olhos ainda refletindo as chamas.

− Regina. Imaginei que seria a primeira a aparecer. – Sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal, mas isso não a incomodava. Muita coisa havia mudado desde que aceitara as trevas.

− Eu preferia que as circunstâncias fossem outras, é claro. – Regina estava com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos do sobretudo preto, e foi a segunda vez nos últimos dias que Emma a viu hesitar antes de dizer algo. Aguardou. – O que _diabos _você está fazendo, Emma? –

O tom dela era arrogante e acusador, como sempre, mas havia um toque sutil de preocupação que a loura agora sabia identificar. Sua mente ignorante imaginava que conhecia Regina por sempre antecipar as reações dela, mas nunca as coisas tinham ficado tão claras. Sua própria magia reagia com a dela, e por isso conseguia s_enti-la d_e verdade agora. No entanto, as emoções da morena eram confusas, fugindo do que Emma esperava dela. Pensou que poderia vê-la com clareza agora que havia algo mais que compartilhavam, mas somente ficou com mais dúvidas.

− Estou me escondendo na minha própria casa. – Respondeu com frieza, e percebeu que Regina hesitou outra vez, sem saber se a loura estava sendo irônica ou não. Emma voltou a se sentar, e notou o olhar ligeiro da rainha quando cruzou as pernas em um movimento displicente. – Sente-se. – A voz rouca saiu como uma ordem, e a morena piscou algumas vezes enquanto se decidia se _obedecia _ou não. Desviou o olhar para a mesa de centro, onde outro copo de whisky repousava incólume, e comprimiu os lábios. Enfim, Regina se sentou, cruzando as mãos no colo e sentindo o estômago se retorcer de ansiedade e expectativa.

− Emma... – Começou, a voz muito mais cautelosa do que antes, mas parou assim que a loura ergueu a mão livre no ar. Ela não usou magia alguma, mas, ainda assim, Regina sentiu a imediata necessidade de ficar calada. Não gostou da sensação.

− Eu não quero ouvir nada que envolva memórias ou o que aconteceu em Camelot. É justamente por isso que arrumei outra casa, para não ouvir você e os outros me enchendo sobre esse assunto. – Havia uma frieza incontestável no tom dela, e Regina trincou os dentes para a arrogância estampada nas írises verdes. Viu que Emma tinha lhe servido, mas recusou-se a pegar o copo.

− Você não pode simplesmente esperar que eu e _os outros _continuemos vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Ela jogou os braços para o ar, demonstrando a obviedade daquilo. − Eu quero saber o que fez você aceitar as trevas tão fácil. –

Emma riu. Não a risada espontânea e ligeiramente descontrolada de Emma Swan, que fazia todos os outros quererem rir com ela. Não, a risada era fria e tão desprovida de emoção que Regina sentiu todos os ossos gelarem.

− Você acha que foi fácil? – Havia um perigo implícito no tom da loura, que girava displicentemente o conteúdo do copo nos dedos longos, enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam os da morena com uma voracidade impressionante. O tom quente e furioso das írises de Emma contrastava com a frieza das suas palavras, e foi isso que deu coragem para Regina continuar falando.

− Eu não saberia, já que você tirou as minhas memórias. – A rainha disparou, seus olhos escuros se estreitando para permanecer encarando a outra o quanto pudesse. Regina nunca passava uma disputa de olhares, porque sempre ganhava. E ganhou outra vez quando Emma sorriu com os cantos dos lábios e desviou os olhos para o fogo.

− Bom ponto. Mas não se incomode tanto. Como todas as outras coisas, a culpa é totalmente sua. – Regina engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir a crueza das palavras de Emma, e sentiu-se mais que tentada a ir embora, inclinando o corpo para frente para se levantar. No entanto, percebeu que aquilo era exatamente o que a loura queria, que fosse deixada sozinha, sabe-se-lá para que. Ao longo dos anos, Regina aprendera que tinha mais em comum com Emma do que se permitia aceitar. Ambas tinham se acostumado a ficarem sozinhas, mas nenhuma delas gostava realmente da sensação. Antes estivessem juntas no mesmo ambiente, brigando ou discutindo pelo mero prazer de fazê-lo, do que separadas. Lhe custava admitir, mas Emma fora a primeira pessoa que ficou mesmo quando Regina a mandou embora inúmeras vezes, e era sua vez de retribuir o gesto.

− Ora, não se contenha, Miss Swan. Me diga exatamente o que você acha que foi culpa minha. Eu não me lembro de ter pedido que você assumisse as trevas por mim. – A morena voltou a se recostar, e a reação de Emma foi exatamente o que esperava: o rosto dela se contraiu de raiva, a mão livre se fechou em um punho no colo e os olhos novamente adquiriram uma cor perigosa. Regina não soube dizer se era ocasionado pela magia ou se nunca tivesse realmente reparado nos olhos de Emma para notar aquela mudança de cor.

− E desde quando você _pede _por alguma coisa? – O tom continuava frio, mas a oscilação na voz foi perceptível.

− Exatamente. Eu nunca lhe pedi coisa alguma, e ainda assim, lá estava você, tentando me salvar a qualquer custo. Não é culpa minha o seu complexo de herói adquirido dos seus pais. – Para isso, Emma ficou sem resposta, mas a magia reagiu dentro dela como fogo.

− Talvez não houvesse o que salvar se você não tivesse lançado aquela maldição. – Era um assunto velho demais para ser trazido à tona àquela hora, e Regina percebeu que Emma estava enrolando quando ela tomou outro gole de whisky para molhar a garganta seca.

− Talvez. Mas nós já passamos disso há muito tempo, não? – Não recebeu resposta. – Você me enfrentava muito mais quando não conhecia o que eu tinha feito nem quem eu era. A partir do momento que descobriu, Emma, sua atitude foi o oposto do que eu esperava. Você me salvou da população que queria a minha cabeça, e fez questão de mostrar a todos que eu poderia mudar. Me fez pensar que valia a pena lutar por Henry outra vez. – Regina fez uma pausa para finalmente alcançar o copo, e o whisky desceu como água para ela. O olhar da loura estava fixo nos seus movimentos, e a magia no entorno dela parecia estar igualmente prestando atenção. – Portanto, o fato de ter sido EU a lançar a maldição que a separou dos seus pais nunca a incomodou de fato, estou certa? –

Emma desviou os olhos e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, mas não respondeu de imediato. Seus dedos continuaram girando o copo, embora não houvesse mais líquido dentro dele, e Regina soube que tinha a vencido. Porém, isso não lhe trouxe alívio nenhum, porque a Emma que ela conhecia teria concordado. Teria no mínimo lhe oferecido uma resposta à altura. Regina sentiu um tremor percorrer todo o seu corpo quando se inclinou e estendeu a mão para tocar o joelho da loura, mas não porque ela se afastou do toque, e sim porque ela fechou os olhos.

A mão de Regina permaneceu ali, seus lábios entreabertos e confusos, mas a loura não se mexeu, como se o toque a tivesse paralisado. Manteve os olhos fechados, os lábios finos e pálidos contraídos como se qualquer coisa que ela falasse pudesse colocar tudo a perder. O silêncio se estendeu até que a morena não aguentou mais.

− Emma... – E foi só. A loura se levantou, afastando-se do toque de uma vez, e apoiou a mão livre acima da lareira, ficando de costas para Regina.

− Vá embora, Regina. – Não havia emoção alguma na voz dela, mas seu corpo inteiro estava tenso. O fato dela evitar totalmente o contato visual com a morena fez um aperto comprimir seu peito, e Regina também se levantou.

− Faça um acordo comigo, Emma. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. O que você quer? – A palavra _acordo_ fez um tremor percorrer o corpo da loura, porque aquela era uma característica inerente aos poderes do DarkOne, como ela havia percebido. Era extremamente difícil resistir a um acordo, ainda mais quando proposto pela parte contrária.

− Não quero nada de você. – Respondeu, mas tinha trancado o maxilar e os punhos, e a rainha sabia que estava chegando até ela. A sua doce e irritante Emma Swan estava mais na superfície que esperava, e podia sentir a agitação dentro dela, de forma que quebrou parte da distância entre elas para tocá-la de novo. Antes que encostasse a mão no ombro da loura, no entanto, ela se virou e os dedos de Regina tocaram a curva de seu pescoço, e o toque quente contra a pele gelada de Emma fez com que um choque passasse pela morena, impelindo-a a retirar a mão no ato. O sorriso que a loura lhe ofereceu foi o mais triste que Regina já tinha visto.

− Miss Swan, não minta pra mim, por favor. – Emma não se moveu, apesar de a proximidade entre elas estar tirando sua concentração. – Me diga o que fazer. – Regina nunca pedia nada a ninguém, mas estava disposta a abrir aquela exceção para conseguir alcançar Emma. Manteve os olhos firmes nos da loura, e outra vez percebeu a mudança no tom de verde quando ela pareceu se decidir.

− Eu responderei a todas as suas perguntas se você concordar em _ser minha _por uma noite. – A expressão de choque que tomou o rosto da morena fez Emma sorrir, porque as trevas já tinham lhe dito qual seria a reação de Regina àquilo. Foi difícil olhar, no entanto, e a loura se afastou dela antes que aquela expressão ficasse para sempre em sua memória. Retornou ao sofá, encheu o copo com mais whisky e ficou olhando para o nada, enquanto a rainha permanecia de frente para a lareira.

− Está pronta para ir embora? – Emma soltou, quando o silêncio se tornou incômodo e Regina ainda não tinha se virado.

− Esta noite? – A pergunta foi tão inesperada que a própria Emma teve dificuldades em absorvê-la. Quando a morena se virou para olhá-la, porém, seus olhos escuros também tinham adquirido uma nova tonalidade. Emma abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de perceber que não tinha uma resposta para aquele _sim. _

− Sim. Não. Depende da sua pressa em ver as questões respondidas. – Sequer se preocupou em manter o tom frio, porque o olhar firme de Regina tinha lhe desconcertado, e Emma já tinha visto _aquele _olhar algumas vezes. O olhar que fazia seu estômago se contorcer e sua boca secar. O olhar que fazia Emma deseja-la mais que nunca.

− Esta noite, então. Mandarei Henry ficar com os seus pais. – Ela não vacilou um segundo, e a magia da loura reagiu como se a morena fosse uma ameaça. Foi difícil contê-la dentro de si, porque todo seu corpo tinha se arrepiado com a firmeza de Regina e como sua reação tinha passado do choque para a determinação em poucos segundos. A morena se afastou da lareira e tirou o sobretudo, repousando-o delicadamente em uma das poltronas, assim como o cachecol fino que usava, dobrando-o com uma lentidão exagerada. Tirou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem, provavelmente para Henry e os Charming, enquanto Emma acompanhava todos os movimentos com os olhos, inclusive quando Regina se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, deixando os joelhos se tocarem. Mesmo sob o tecido da calça, Emma podia senti-la.

− Você tem certeza? – Perguntou, tombando o rosto de lado para observá-la.

− Você me ofereceu um acordo e agora que eu aceitei está com medo, Miss Swan? – O sorriso da rainha era divertido, até calmo, mas seu coração batia com força contra o peito, a ansiedade fazendo suas mãos suarem no colo. Emma, no entanto, sentiu-se confiante outra vez ao ouvir a provocação, e também sorriu.

− Medo não, majestade. Mas talvez você devesse estar. –

− Porque? Você vai me machucar? – A pergunta direta fez a loura hesitar por um momento. Queria feri-la? _Talvez. _Mas havia inúmeras formas de machucar alguém e ela não sabia exatamente a qual Regina estava se referindo. Tampouco sabia se teria coragem suficiente para satisfazer as próprias vontades. Emma decidiu não responder de imediato, e se inclinou para tocar os lábios da morena com os seus, sem preâmbulos. Não era aquilo que Regina esperava, não a_ssim, _e ela não teve reação ao toque, exceto fechar os olhos. A loura se demorou dois segundos a mais naquele roçar de lábios, o que foi suficiente para fazer os pelos da nuca da rainha se arrepiarem por inteiro.

− Isso vai depender de você. – Emma enfim respondeu, afastando o rosto brevemente e molhando os lábios com a língua, porém a mão permaneceu no encosto do sofá, o corpo ainda inclinado para a morena. Seus olhos ficaram ainda mais escuros.

− O que exatamente você quer de mim, Emma? – Aquela era uma pergunta perigosa, e a morena sabia. Aceitara fazer um acordo com ela sabendo apenas metade das cláusulas, e fora uma escolha consciente. Havia lhe desejado secretamente há muito tempo, porém tinha tentado afastar toda aquela tensão sexual quando Emma descobriu a verdade, visando proteger Henry em primeiro lugar. Os anos passaram e houve sempre um problema diferente para tomar toda a atenção da Salvadora, então a rainha simplesmente enterrou os próprios desejos de uma vez. No entanto, eles despertaram com a _proposta _indecente dela, e agora pairavam tão presentes no ar entre elas que eram quase palpáveis.

− Quero que você fique quieta. – O tom gelado agiu como fogo nas veias de Regina, que abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Emma foi mais rápida. Estendeu a mão e envolveu a nuca da morena, puxando-a para um beijo de verdade. Não foi difícil inserir a língua através dos lábios entreabertos dela, mesmo com uma ligeira resistência, e Emma manteve as unhas curtas pressionadas contra a nuca de Regina para impedi-la de se afastar. Sua língua explorou a boca dela até senti-la começar a corresponder e lutar para ditar o ritmo do beijo. A outra mão de Emma fez pressão contra a coxa dela, subindo o suficiente para se inserir sob o tecido do vestido, e Regina finalmente cedeu, deixando escapar um gemido na boca da loura. Foi o suficiente para Emma trazê-la para o seu colo.

− Eu quero _foder _você, Regina. Precisa de mais detalhes que isso? – O humor negro misturado com a nova voz rouca de Emma fez a morena rir de um jeito malicioso, cheio de desejo, e de repente o motivo pelo qual tinha ido até ali não importava mais. Seu novo objeto de interesse eram os lábios finos de Emma, que tinham recuperado um tom delicioso de vermelho com o beijo.

− Você nunca me pareceu o tipo de mulher que fica por cima, Swan. Tem certeza que aguenta? – A provocação era clara, mas Emma se limitou a deixar as unhas correrem pela cintura da morena e a trouxe para outro beijo, bem mais lento que o anterior. Sentiu os dedos dela correrem por seus cabelos e desfazerem o coque, permitindo a Regina envolver os fios esbranquiçados em um punho e forçar os lábios da loura ainda mais contra os seus. Outra vez, elas lutaram brevemente pelo controle do beijo, e Emma sabia que seria _fácil demais _se distrair e perder o indício de autoridade que tentara impor desde o começo. Desceu as mãos para as coxas da rainha, que envolviam as suas, e arranhou a pele exposta até ouvi-la choramingar contra sua boca, diminuindo o aperto em seus cabelos. Aproveitou o beijo quebrado para deslizar a boca pelo maxilar de Regina até abaixo da orelha.

− Vamos descobrir. Nas suas fantasias, você estava sempre no controle, Regina? – O sussurro fez o corpo moreno se arrepiar por inteiro, e os lábios de Emma fizeram o caminho do pescoço dela com mordidas leves, uma das mãos apoiada na base das costas da rainha, exatamente onde podia abrir-lhe o zíper do vestido.

− Sim. – Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a pele se arrepiar com a boca da outra, apoiando a mão livre sob a clavícula exposta de Emma. – Não importa o quanto você negue, Swan, porque no fundo ainda é uma criança com muito o que aprender. – Regina sentiu os lábios da loura formarem um sorriso enquanto permaneciam passeando entre seu ombro e pescoço, e sua resposta veio na forma de uma mordida, fazendo a morena ofegar. – E eu poderia lhe ensinar muitas coisas. − Emma não respondeu de imediato, outra vez, e começou a sugar a pele do pescoço no mesmo lugar que havia mordido, o que certamente deixaria uma marca. A rainha lutou para se livrar do toque, mas Emma usou a mão livre para segurá-la logo abaixo da nuca e mantê-la no lugar, parando de sugar somente quando ficou satisfeita.

− Eu sou uma criança e você é a _porra d_e uma rainha, é isso? – A loura voltou a beijá-la na boca, e quando Regina meneou a cabeça, concordando distraidamente com a colocação, Emma puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes, colocando força suficiente para senti-lo rasgar e o gosto metálico do sangue invadir sua língua. Regina apoiou as duas mãos no peito da outra para se afastar, soltando um palavrão. – Eu disse que dependia de você se eu fosse machucá-la ou não. Quem sabe se você parar de falar, podemos evitar _isso. _– Emma passou o indicador no lábio ferido da rainha, sorrindo do modo como as bochechas dela estavam em fogo. Imaginou que as suas estivessem ainda piores, dada sua pele pálida, mas não se importou.

− Você obviamente não conhece o conceito de dor ainda, Miss Swan. – Emma sabia ser petulante, mas Regina era mil vezes pior, e a irritação subiu pela espinha da loura como um veneno. Abriu o zíper do vestido dela e o puxou para cima, felizmente não encontrando nenhuma resistência para tirá-lo, e assim que ela estava somente de lingerie, Emma envolveu suas coxas com as mãos e girou o corpo, deitando a morena de costas no sofá. Regina agarrou seu pescoço para beija-la e trazê-la para cima, mas a loura se desvencilhou do toque, tirando as botas pretas e se colocando de joelhos entre as pernas dela.

Houve um súbito momento de silêncio, em que Emma apoiou as mãos nas coxas e seu olhar se perdeu nas curvas do corpo de Regina, admirando o modo como o peito dela subia e descia em um ritmo relativamente calmo, os seios ainda contidos pela lingerie preta, mas, principalmente, perdendo-se na linha escura que começava no lado esquerdo do quadril dela, e descia até sumir embaixo da calcinha. Regina ficou anormalmente quieta enquanto a observava, apoiada nos cotovelos, e mordeu o lábio inferior machucado outra vez, porque aquela pequena dor não a incomodava, mas os olhos escuros de Emma sim. Seguiu o olhar dela e reparou pela primeira vez na cicatriz que se desenhava na própria pele, sabendo que não a tinha antes de Camelot. Sua língua queimou com o desejo de exigir explicações à Emma, mas antes que o fizesse, seus olhares se encontraram.

− Responderei o que você quiser depois. – Emma disse, mais como um lembrete para si mesma do que para a morena, e finalmente voltou a se mexer. Delicadamente, tirou os saltos que Regina ainda usava e apoiou as pernas dela nos ombros, distribuindo beijos desde o calcanhar até a parte interna das coxas, indo e voltando com a língua sem nenhuma pressa. Nesse meio tempo, a rainha deixou o corpo ceder e apoiou a cabeça contra o braço do sofá, tentando acompanhar os movimentos da loura com os olhos, porém desistindo assim que a boca dela se aproximava da sua virilha. Regina só percebeu que já estava excitada quando a mão da loura se fechou em concha sob a calcinha e ela sorriu de forma prepotente.

− Você não parece sob controle, majestade. – Emma se inclinou, fazendo o caminho contrário e subindo a boca pela barriga dela, deliberadamente ignorando outro contato com seu sexo, e massageou os seios sob o sutiã, sorrindo ao ouvi-la ofegar com o toque. Alcançou sua boca outra vez, beijando-a para evitar que a resposta ácida lhe escapasse dos lábios, e então as mãos dela voltaram para seu corpo, desta vez mais desesperadas, entrando por baixo da regata e arranhando toda a pele que conseguiram encontrar, até finalmente ouvir Emma gemer com o contato. Regina sorriu quando o beijo foi quebrado e conseguiu tirar a regata, tendo uma visão livre dos seios dela, já que Emma não usava sutiã. Os mamilos eriçados chamaram a atenção da morena, que gentilmente roçou as unhas por eles e observou com satisfação Emma jogar a cabeça para trás.

− Claramente eu estou mais sob controle que você, querida. Porque não se livra logo da calça para tirarmos a dúvida? − Os lábios de Emma se curvaram em um sorriso mais genuíno com a provocação, mas ela se limitou a sentar-se sobre o quadril de Regina e rebolar, sendo que o mero contato do jeans com a calcinha fez um rosnado escapar da garganta da morena, cujas mãos avançaram para o zíper da calça da outra. Emma interrompeu o avanço e prendeu os pulsos dela acima da cabeça, inclinando-se outra vez.

− Nós temos a noite toda, Regina. – Viu a repentina frustração nos olhos da morena, que lutava para libertar os pulsos e puxar a loura para mais perto.

− Eu odeio que me deixem esperando, Swan. – _Aquilo era óbvio. _Emma voltou a se sentar sob o quadril dela e uma das mãos escorregou para suas costas, libertando-a do sutiã para envolver seus seios com os dedos gelados. Fez círculos sob os mamilos e sorriu ao ver a morena arqueando as costas para buscar mais contato, sentindo uma onde de excitação percorrer o próprio corpo quando as unhas dela afundaram em seu quadril. Ainda que ela estivesse tentando manter uma imagem controlada, a magia negra não lhe deixara mais paciente (muito pelo contrário) e por isso logo desistiu de provocar Regina enquanto estava vestida. Levantou-se do sofá, tirou a calça e as meias, e com o canto dos olhos notou que a rainha tinha se levantado também. Regina a empurrou contra a mesa de centro, fazendo-a se sentar, e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, suas unhas deixando marcas na pele alva de Emma.

− Você disse que queria me _foder, _mas isso parece longe de acontecer. Deixe-me ensiná-la como tratar uma rainha. – Sem preâmbulos, a morena envolveu um dos seios dela com a boca, e a mão escorregou para dentro da calcinha de Emma, o indicador pressionando o clitóris em um movimento certeiro que fez o corpo inteiro da loura se arquear contra seu dedo. Emma se perdeu por um momento, permitindo-se ceder ao toque ágil de Regina e deixar um gemido longo escapar dos lábios. Sentiu-a sorrindo sob sua pele e segurou seus cabelos, trazendo seu rosto para cima para beijá-la. O toque em seu sexo ficou mais urgente, e Emma sentiu os dedos escorregando para baixo, em direção à entrada. Regina obviamente percebeu que estava excitada, mas não precisava deixa-la saber _o quanto. _Emma interrompeu o avanço e se levantou, trazendo-a consigo e a empurrando contra a parede mais próxima, de costas para si, encaixando o próprio sexo contra uma das nádegas dela. A rainha ofegou quando uma das mãos de Emma envolveu sua garganta, e a sentiu sorrir sob sua orelha.

− Esqueça isso de tentar me ensinar alguma coisa e cale a boca. Se você gozar, vai ser do meu jeito. – O corpo da morena tremeu quando a loura fez pressão em sua garganta, interrompendo brevemente a passagem de ar, enquanto a outra escorregava para dentro da lingerie. O toque de Emma não era sutil, entretanto, e Regina jogou o corpo contra o dela para evitar o contato, falhando miseravelmente. Ela ofegou, tentando afrouxar o aperto no pescoço, mas Emma se limitou a rir, com dedos nada gentis ainda circundando seu clitóris, e mordiscou a orelha da morena.

− Relaxe, majestade. – O tom foi suave, mas Regina entendeu que era uma ordem. Seu corpo estava tenso pela posição em que encontrava e pela perspectiva de que, _talvez, só talvez, _o controle tivesse escapado de seus dedos, e ela odiava aquela sensação. No entanto, percebeu que sua única opção naquele momento era obedecê-la, e assim que parou de lutar, Emma afrouxou o aperto em sua garganta, deixando-a respirar, e seus dedos escorregaram para dentro, capturando um pouco da excitação da morena para então retornar e se estabelecer definitivamente no clitóris. Regina deixou escapar um suspiro quando o toque antes rígido se tornou gentil e extremamente pontual, enviando ondas de prazer para seu corpo inteiro. Emma distribuiu beijos pela pele morena na altura do ombro, e a mão que lhe segurava o pescoço escorregou para o seio esquerdo, massageando-o no mesmo ritmo que a outra mão, até ouvir a rainha gemer e sentir suas pernas começarem a tremer.

− Fique parada. – Parou de tocá-la subitamente e riu do grunhido de frustração que escapou dos lábios de Regina, mas não se afastou. Abaixou-se para ajuda-la a tirar a calcinha e gastou alguns segundos somente admirando as nádegas perfeitas na altura de seus olhos, o que levou Regina a olhar por cima do ombro, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas interrogativamente.

− Porque diabos você parou de me tocar, Swan? – Aquela era uma pergunta excelente. Emma encaixou as mãos nas nádegas de Regina e subiu o corpo lentamente, sua língua passeando pela coluna dela até alcançar sua nuca e então subir pela orelha, onde mordiscou o lóbulo e a ouviu suspirar outra vez. A mão direita da loura voltou a lhe tocar sob o sexo e a outra repousou no abdômen de Regina, sentindo os músculos contraídos pelo esforço de se manter parada, e sorriu de forma arrogante ao escuta-la gemer outra vez. Quando a pressão contra o clitóris aumentou, Regina soube que poderia gozar só daquela maneira, mas queria _mais. _Suas mãos subiram para encontrarem os cabelos de Emma, e a sentiu retesar sob o toque, mas os dedos não pararam.

− Emma... – _Emma. – _Eu quero seus dedos dentro de mim. – A loura deixou escapar um gemido na orelha dela, e sem alterar as posições, começou a caminhar para trás, até sentir a parte interna das coxas colidirem com o sofá. Emma se deitou e trouxe Regina consigo, mantendo-a de costas para si, e assim que a ouviu reclamar, voltou a segurar-lhe o pescoço, virando o rosto para sussurrar em sua orelha.

− Não me importa o que você quer, majestade. – Apesar de o gemido dizer o contrário, Emma voltou a lhe tocar somente no clitóris, sentindo o corpo da morena se arquear contra o seu. A pressão foi bem-vinda, porque o próprio sexo da loura precisava de atenção, ainda que ela estivesse ignorando a própria vontade, e deitada naquela posição podia sentir as nádegas de Regina contra ele, indo e voltando conforme os dedos de Emma aumentavam a velocidade. As mãos da rainha estavam firmes em suas coxas, e a loura soltou sua garganta para permiti-la virar o rosto contra seu pescoço, deixando os gemidos se perderem na pele alva de Emma. Seu corpo se arqueou por inteiro na antecipação do orgasmo, e a morena ofegou como se tivesse perdido o ar, mas então o toque parou. Simplesmente parou, e a mão de Emma descansou sob seu sexo como se tivesse acabado. Regina deixou escapar um grito de frustração, e seu rosto se ergueu para olhar para Emma.

− _Swan! _–

− Sim? –

− O que diabos você está fazendo?! –

− Eu acho que você não está pronta para gozar ainda, Regina. – Os olhos verdes de Emma sorriam, e Regina arranhou suas coxas com mais força, querendo fazê-la sentir dor pela audácia, mas a loura permaneceu impassível. A frustração da outra só fez sua mão deslizar para cima, vindo repousar num dos seios, sem, contudo, tocá-lo propriamente.

− E eu quero te matar nesse instante. – A rainha trincou os dentes e virou o corpo sob Emma, sem encontrar resistência, e apoiou as mãos ao lado da cabeça dela, odiando a mulher que parecia tão calma embaixo dela. Emma sorriu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e descansando as mãos no sofá, divertindo-se com a irritação da morena. Regina _realmente _queria matá-la, mas sabia que isso não aliviaria a terrível pulsação no meio das suas pernas, então voltou a se inclinar e a beijou com urgência, sua língua se infiltrando com facilidade entre os lábios de Emma que ainda sorriam. Deixou o corpo cair sobre o dela de modo que seu sexo fosse pressionado contra a calcinha dela, mas mesmo o movimento não lhe trouxe de volta a sensação que eram os dedos da loura lhe tocando.

Emma demorou a corresponder o beijo, sentindo a frustração da rainha crescendo conforme ela se mexia, e sabendo que aquilo não duraria muito. Usou uma das mãos para segurar os cabelos dela e puxar seu rosto para trás, de modo que pudesse sussurrar na orelha dela.

− Você está incomodada com algo? – Regina correu as unhas pelo quadril de Emma como resposta, tentando aproximar o rosto para lhe beijar outra vez, mas o aperto não cedeu, fazendo a morena trincar os dentes outra vez.

− Eu já lhe disse o que eu quero, Swan. Quero esses dedos dentro de mim, e quero agora. – Os olhos verdes cintilaram e a loura trouxe o rosto dela para beijar-lhe o pescoço, sugando outra vez o ponto de pulsação na pele dela e lhe arrancando um gemido longo de prazer. Regina apoiou as mãos ao lado da cabeça de Emma e ergueu o quadril para ficar de joelhos, facilitando para que a loura escorregasse o corpo para baixo e, apoiada em um dos cotovelos, sua boca capturasse um dos seios da morena, circundando o mamilo com a língua. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão alcançou o sexo de Regina e, sem outras cerimônias, finalmente inseriu dois dedos dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer outra vez. A rainha sentiu os joelhos cederem ao ter Emma dentro de si, mas assim que abaixou o quadril, a loura cessou o toque.

− Puta que pariu, Emma! – A loura afastou a boca do seio da outra para jogar a cabeça para trás e encontrar seus olhos.

− Fique parada e eu vou te tocar até você gozar. Se você não aguentar, porém, vai ter que terminar sozinha. – Sussurrou, e viu as írises escuras dela cintilarem de maneira homicida, enquanto mordia o próprio lábio para evitar amaldiçoar a loura de todas as maneiras que conhecia. No entanto, ela subiu o quadril outra vez para ficar de quatro, e viu o sorriso presunçoso de Emma quando esta voltou a escorregar os dedos para dentro e acariciar os mamilos de Regina com a boca, alternando entre um e outro conforme se movimentava dentro dela.

Não demorou muito para que as pernas da rainha começassem a tremer e seus gemidos se tornassem constantes, e a força que fazia contra o sofá para se manter na posição fazia seus antebraços queimarem, mas nada daquilo importava. Ela não daria outro motivo para que Emma parasse de tocá-la e queria desesperadamente gozar nos dedos dela, para depois fazê-la gozar também. A própria Emma deixou de mordiscar seus seios porque começou a gemer contra a pele de Regina, excitada o suficiente com a excitação dela para comprimir as coxas uma com a outra e se perguntando se chegaria ao orgasmo sem nem precisar ser tocada. As pernas de Regina tremiam contra o toque de Emma e a loura decidiu escorregar o corpo um pouco mais, trocando os dedos de posição sem sair de dentro dela, até que seu rosto estivesse na altura do sexo da morena.

− _Regina_. – Deixou o rosto tombar para trás para poder vê-la outra vez, e quando a morena abriu os olhos e encontrou seu olhar, Emma tocou seu clitóris com a língua, e foi o suficiente. Regina gritou o nome da loura conforme o orgasmo explodiu dela, e seus braços tremeram violentamente para sustenta-la enquanto os dedos permaneciam dentro dela e a boca de Emma sugava seu clitóris, até que seu corpo não aguentou e ela tombou para o lado no sofá, deixando escapar um choramingo. Seu peito subia e descia com rapidez e as pernas continuavam tremendo levemente, o orgasmo ainda reverberando e mandando correntes elétricas por todo o corpo.

A loura se desvencilhou das pernas da outra e subiu o tronco outra vez, deitando-se ao lado dela. Seu próprio sexo ainda pulsava e ela o envolveu com a mão, comprimindo as coxas contra ela, mas não se tocou. Os olhos verdes observavam o rosto de Regina, ofegante, molhado e satisfeito, e uma sombra de sorriso genuíno passou pelos lábios da loura. Por sorte, os olhos escuros da morena estavam fechados, e quando ela enfim os abriu, Emma encarava o teto.

− Eu retiro minhas palavras, Swan. Você sabe como _foder _uma rainha. – Emma abriu outro sorriso, desta vez presunçoso, mas não voltou o olhar para ela. Seu peito descia e subia quase no mesmo ritmo do da morena, e sua mão livre fazia círculos sob a coxa úmida dela. – Mas isso não significa que eu não possa ensiná-la algumas coisas ainda. – A loura revirou os olhos com o comentário, deixando um suspiro leve escapar dos lábios.

− Ainda não ficou satisfeita, majestade? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira interrogativa para a morena, mas Regina tinha desviado o olhar para a mão de Emma, ainda presa no meio das pernas da loura. Mordendo o lábio, a rainha a tirou de lá, e percebeu que os dedos continuavam marcados pelo seu próprio orgasmo. Levou-os aos lábios e sentiu o seu próprio gosto, limpando-o dos dedos da loura, enquanto os olhos verdes a observavam sem piscar.

− Acho que é a sua vez, Miss Swan. – Regina se inclinou sobre ela outra vez para beijá-la, enquanto seus dedos puxaram a calcinha para baixo, mas Emma segurou seus pulsos e a interrompeu.

− Não. O acordo era que você fosse _minha_, e só. – As palavras saíram mais suaves do que Emma pretendia, e sua voz anormalmente rouca acentuava o desejo que ainda emanava dela. Regina lutou contra o toque, seus dedos ágeis ainda tentando tirar a lingerie da outra.

− Eu posso ser sua e ainda fazê-la gozar. É só me dizer o que você quer. – O sussurro malicioso fez o corpo inteiro da loura se arrepiar. Regina sentiu o aperto de Emma cedendo e finalmente conseguiu livrá-la da calcinha, sentando-se sobre os joelhos entre as pernas dela, as unhas curtas passeando pelas coxas definidas quase sem tocá-la. Emma mordeu o lábio inferior e ignorou a sensação crescente de desespero que crescia em sua garganta ao _pensar _na possibilidade de perder o controle, porque os olhos escuros de Regina brilhavam com tanto desejo e malícia que era impossível resistir a ela. Ergueu o tronco para se sentar e envolveu o quadril de Regina com as pernas, fazendo-a se inclinar, e então a beijou com violência, usando ambas as mãos para segurar seu rosto, forçando sua língua contra a boca dela para ditar o ritmo do beijo. A rainha não lutou desta vez, limitando-se a correr os dedos pelas pernas e pela cintura da loura para tentar trazê-la ainda mais perto, enquanto Emma parecia lutar contra vários demônios dentro dela. O lábio machucado de Regina se abriu outra vez, e quando a loura sentiu o gosto do sangue, um gemido fraco escapou do fundo de sua garganta. Ela quebrou o beijo e estreitou os olhos, as írises verdes praticamente sumidas com as pupilas dilatadas.

− De joelhos. Agora. – Emma desviou os olhos para o chão e Regina não hesitou em descer do sofá e se colocar sob os joelhos, posicionando-se entre as pernas da loura quando ela se sentou na beira do sofá. A rainha trouxe as pernas de Emma para seus ombros e empurrou seu abdômen para fazê-la recostar contra o couro, deixando uma exclamação escapar dos lábios ao finalmente ver o sexo dela exposto. Seu olhar subiu para encontrar o da loura, cujas bochechas estavam em fogo.

− Me coma, Regina. – A morena sorriu, satisfeita, e seu rosto sumiu entre as pernas de Emma, lambendo a entrada dela para capturar sua excitação e trazê-la para o clitóris, fazendo-a arquear as costas contra o sofá e gemer com o toque. Regina continuou trabalhando a língua no ponto mais sensível e uma das mãos deixou de sustentar as pernas de Emma para se posicionar na entrada do sexo dela, usando o polegar para atiça-la. Um aperto firme em seus cabelos lhe disse que estava fazendo aquilo certo, e ela envolveu o clitóris com a boca ao inserir dois dedos dentro do Emma, ouvindo-a choramingar. Regina pensou em tortura-la com o toque, parar exatamente da mesma maneira que ela havia parado antes que gozasse, mas queria _tanto _vê-la ceder, atravessar aquela fachada que ela erguera entre ambas, que aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos e deixou os dentes roçarem no ponto sensível, sentindo Emma tremer violentamente com o toque.

− Puta que pariu! – O punho em seus cabelos puxou seu rosto para cima, e a rainha viu nos olhos de Emma que ela estava prestes a gozar. Tentou voltar, mas a loura se inclinou e a beijou antes, gemendo outra vez ao sentir o próprio gosto nos lábios de Regina, enquanto os dedos dela continuavam o movimento dentro de si, fazendo-a tremer.

− Eu quero senti-la gozar pra mim, Emma. – A loura meneou a cabeça, voltando a se recostar no sofá, e Regina voltou para o meio de suas pernas, envolvendo outra vez o clitóris com a boca. Quando o orgasmo veio, a morena sustentou as pernas de Emma nos ombros, empurrando os dedos até ouvi-la gritar, e só parou de chupá-la quando a pressão em seus cabelos a tirou de lá. Regina descansou o queixo sob a coxa de Emma, sorrindo ao vê-la de olhos fechados e extremamente ofegante, com os cabelos esbranquiçados grudados na testa e nos ombros, e um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios. Era um alívio ver a face dela relaxada pela primeira vez desde que tinham voltado. Naquele estado, ela parecia apenas Emma Swan outra vez.

Quando seus joelhos começaram a protestar, a morena se levantou, meio trêmula, e sentou-se ao lado de Emma, as pernas dobradas embaixo do corpo. Observou-a mais um momento enquanto ela ainda tentava normalizar a respiração, e finalmente reparou nas inúmeras cicatrizes que desenhavam a clavícula e o abdome de Emma. Eram quase imperceptíveis, apenas marcas suaves naquela pele tão branca, que Regina somente reparou ao acompanhar as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo corpo dela. Estendeu a mão para tocar uma delas, e então encontrou um par de olhos muito verdes lhe observando também. Elas se observaram em silêncio por um instante, uma tentando adivinhar o que a outra estava pensando, até Emma deixar escapar um suspiro.

− Suponho que você queira fazer aquelas perguntas agora. – O tom dela retornou à indiferença, mas seus olhos não tinham mudado. Continuavam verdes e brilhantes e não combinavam com a postura que Emma tentava assumir agora, afastando-se outra vez. Quando Regina não respondeu de imediato, a loura se levantou do sofá, fazendo menção de recolher as roupas no chão, até que a mão da morena a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso. Emma se retesou e olhou por cima do ombro, estreitando os olhos.

− Você disse _uma noite, _Swan. Ainda não amanheceu. – O tom foi tão suave que deixou Emma sem resposta. Ela abriu e fechou a boca uma vez antes de entender o que Regina estava falando, e então voltou a se sentar no sofá, seu pulso ainda seguro pela morena. Elas se encararam outra vez, as írises escuras se perdendo no mar de verde, e sem nenhuma outra palavra, Emma se deitou, trazendo a morena para seu peito, e fechou os olhos, sabendo que nenhuma delas iria dormir tão cedo.

* * *

_reviews? _


End file.
